


Who's Crushing On The New Manager?

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot Series, fluff guys, just lots of cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: Welcome to a series of one-shot where you, the reader, are MX’s new manager.  However,  one of the boys seems to have a thing for you.  Who is it?  Well, that’s for you to decide.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr blog
> 
> Check it out: https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

It was a day where MX sat at their studio, recording songs, working on lyrics, and having their typical day of being K-idols.  However, with a single call, their typical day got changed into a not so typical one.  They had gotten the news that their new manager, whom they haven’t gotten to meet yet since they weren’t due to start until their previous one’s final day, was finally present and finishing up paperwork.  

They were called and asked to send one person over to come and pick them up and take them back to the studio with them, as they weren’t use to the entire lay out of the building or the studios.  With a small about of decision, and a tad of friendly bickering along the way, a candidate to fetch the new manager was made. 

So, they packed their things, slipped on a jacket and headed off, the other members bidding him off until he returned.  He walked the stairs until he reached the main floor of Starship Entertainment and waited in the lobby. 

He stood for a few minute, tinkering on his phone while he waited until he was brought out of his waiting by a tap on his shoulder.  Turning, he was met with the face of a male, Starship official and next to him, a woman. 

A very beautiful woman, he might add. Dressed in slacks, a tucking in button down shirt, flats and a blazer, she definitely had an air of professional. But the smile and warm air that also came from her made her seem like she was a very fun, lively character.  He cleared his throat as he quickly bowed to them both before the official introduced the woman next to him.  

“Allow me to introduce your new manager.  This is Y/L/N Y/N.  Please treat her well, you and the rest of the boys.”  He was shocked for a moment, this cute woman was going to be his new manager?!

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._


	2. Son Hyunwoo/Shownu

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”  
_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._

Shownu cleared his throat and kept his professionalism in check as he bowed back to her, eyes locking back with her as he straightened his spine.  

“Hyunw- uh, I mean Shownu.”  You chuckled at him, as he stopped himself from introducing himself with his given name.  You nodded to him, an amused smile on your face.

“Yes, I know who you are, I am your manager after all.”  Your chuckle almost made his cheeks heat along with the pounding in his chest.  Of course you knew, he didn’t really need to introduce himself.  The short conversation was interrupted by the official who spoke up before he turned to leave.

“Please take Ms. Y/L/N to the studio and introduce the rest of the boys to her.  And Please, don’t scare her off.”  You giggled at his smirk and Shownu just rolled his eyes playfully before the official took off to wherever he came from. Shownu looked at you, your face turned slightly away from him as you watched the man walk off.  

Your profile was just as magnificent as looking at your face head on.  He was already convinced you owned every angle and didn’t have a bad one.  When you looked back to him, he kept looking at you. You two just stared at each other for a moment before he smoothly angled his body to silently lead you.

“Shall we?  I have a feeling the boys are getting rowdy and anxious.”  You chuckled, which made him smile.  

“What makes you think so?”

“Call it a leader’s instinct.”  

“Is it as good as what we women call intuition?”  He sucked in a breath through his teeth playfully.

“I don’t know about that.”  And with that short interaction, he silently followed you to where the rest of the boys were.  And when you arrived, he was spot on. It was quite a sight.

Chankyun was in a corner, just screaming?  For no reason? Minhyuk was running around, chasing Jooheon for God knows why.  Hyungwon was sitting on the couch, seemingly normal, until you notice the lump that is under his rear was most definitely not the couch, but Wonho’s back.  The younger boy pushing the older into the cushions.  And Kihyun had emerged dramatically with his ipad in his hand, belting a note that was stable, but, coming from him, was rusty in sound.  

Shownu just stood where he was, and put his hand on his forehead, moving his finger to pinch the bridge of his nose and just breath.  Why? Why were they like this?  Was it because they had a new manager?  No, that couldn’t be it, could it?  They hadn’t done this before?

While he stood there, he heard you cover your mouth, the slap of your palm hitting your lips catching his ear.  He looked down at you through his fingers and noticed your red face and shaking shoulders. He was about to question you, making sure you were okay when you burst out laughing.  

You laughed loud as you clutched at your stomach, nearly untucking your shirt with how hard you gripped it.  Soon, the chaos that was the boys calmed down and they all swarmed around you, smiles and laughter of their own.  Minhyuk was the one that came to your free side and slung an arm over your shoulder, before Shownu smacked it off.  

It was bad manners.  Yeah, that’s why he did it.  

When all the laughter died to just chuckled and harsh breaths, introductions finally began. They introduced themselves one by one, with cheesy titles attached to their names, like ‘sexiest member’, ‘softest’, ‘cutest’, etc.  When they were done, you just told them that an introduction was necessary for their part, but it was appreciated anyways.  You gave your name and then happily told them that you would enjoy working with them.  

The energy that they radiated was contagious and it just made a person smile.  That first day wasn’t too much, and all you did was get to know the members.  And soon that day ended and you went back to your apartment while the boys when to the dorms.   

The next day, the boys were to go to a showcase for their fans, as well as hold an interview about their next album and, of course, other music related questions.  So, the day had started early for them, earlier for you.  You had woken up early, getting all the schedule times down before hopping in your car to get to the building and then follow the van the boys use to travel in.  

When you had stopped at the dorms, you watched the 7 sleepy boys amble out in their clothes, masks and caps on as they all piled in the van.  A few offered small waves to you, but it took a lot for them to properly function with so little rest.  You felt bad for them as you let out your own small yawn.  

Then, you were off again and before you knew it, you were getting out before them and waiting at the entrance of the building they were using. A bit more awake, some of them had questioned and complimented your attire.  You were in casual clothing today, and would start to dress this way unless something came up that required you to dress up again.  

Dark jeans that hugged your legs, a t-shirt tucked only in the back slightly, a black jacket and your shoes. Your hair was down and a cap was on your head to hide your, probably now tamed, bed hair that a brush couldn’t get rid of.

“The casual look today?” Shownu had approached you as the boys walked in front of you, maneuvering through the halls.  You nodded to him, looking at the piece of paper in your hands as you walked, reading through what they were doing and when today.  

“Yeah.  I only dressed in a business casual attire yesterday because I had to finish up paperwork in the main building offices.  But, since I’m working and on my feet most of the time, and since it’s not like i have a dress code to follow, I’ll be dressing more or less like this.  Unless, of course, I’m asked to dress up.”  He nodded at you, it made sense.  Part of him felt bad for the life of a manager.  He had a hard enough time working with the hard schedule.

Recordings, little rest, sometimes finding hard times to stop and eat well, filming, editing, photo shots, travel; it was all a lot sometimes.  But, he felt like managers had it a tad worse.  With them having to work before the schedules, always be ready at all times, make adjustments in their own time, even when they should be having a break.  They were a big step in the hypothetical drawing board that is the life of an idol.  

And even if they didn’t show it as much as they wished they did, every one of the boys respected their manager, and every other staff member who would work with them.  They were all hard working and talented people with skills that flourish to new extents.  

And, with that first, tiring, fun, fan-filled day rapidly moving by, everything fell into place.  Day after day passed with you as their manager and everyone of them getting a specific relationship with you across.  Some like brothers, some playful friends, but there was one member whose line was blurred, and not distinguished like the others.  

None other than Son Hyunwoo.  

The leader of the group would always be polite, and would always seem so calm around you, but if you turned away or left the room, he would basically crumple into his chair or into the couch or steal longing stares your way until you looked back to him, in which he promptly turned his head.  

Point was, he did a bad job of hiding the fact he had a crush on you. Your personality was infectious, happy and full of smiles.  Even when the schedule was packed and times were tough, you always tried your best to make sure they were feed, safe and happy.  Putting a smile on everyone’s face no matter what the obstacle.  

That in itself was attractive to Shownu, not to mention your maturity in which you handle situations.  You would be this fun, playful, prankster at times, but when it really counted, you would turn into this professional manager with every fact, piece of information, time and number ready on the tip of your tongue to any question.  

You astonished him.  Yet, you never seemed to know his gazes.  You were oblivious to it even.  He didn’t know if you were just too busy to notice, which would be logical, or if you were just oblivious in nature to notice these things, or if you were just uninterested.  He didn’t know.  

However, you may not have noticed him, but everyone else did.  Namely his team.  And they did not let him leave it down.

They would tease him in the dorms, and behind closed doors openly, and if you were around, they’d just shot him looks or one member would put on a dramatic two way romance with another member.  But, even if they gave him crap, they thought the idea of you two as a couple was cute as hell and supported it with their whole heart.  

Then one day, he somehow worked up the courage to tell you.  Tell you everything.  And how it happened surprised even himself, as it was a spur of the moment.  

The boys had a rare day to themselves, and many stayed at the dorms, and so you decided to pay them a visit as a friend, not a manager that day.  It was a fun filled day until you had to leave and it had already gotten quite late, so Shownu had offered to take one of their cars and drive you back to your apartment.  

You agreed as the two left the house and he did as he intended.  He drove you, dropped you off, said your goodbyes and he left.  But, it wasn’t until about the halfway point back to the dorms, where he suddenly stopped, turned around and was driving back to your apartment building.

He don’t know why he did this, or what made him do it.  Maybe he was finally fed up with hiding it, or maybe he just was thinking irrationally, he had no idea.  He had no clue what he was doings, what he would say, or why he would say it.  He just thought of you and that fueled everything on.  Everything he was unsure about, but he was concrete on what he would do tonight, reject or accepted.

He’d tell you everything.  

So, when he parked in the parking garage and ran out of the car, and up to your floor, he was out of breath as he rang the bell by the small box speaker by your door.  When you came over the speaker to see who it was, all he did was ask to be let in, in which, surprised you ran to the door in a frenzy and opened it up.  

He nearly melted at the sight of you.  Apparently, he had been gone long enough for you to wash the makeup off your face and change into a pair of pj pants littered in small bears and a white tank top.  He chuckled at your pants, seeing the bears as you offered him inside.  He stepped in, but didn’t leave the door within 5 feet.  You looked at him quizzically.  

“Hyunwoo?  What’s wrong?”  That was another thing he loved about you.  You always called him by his real name when it was just the two of you.  It was something so small, but he didn’t want his name to be said by anyone else like that.  

“I have a problem, and I think you’re the only one who can help me figure it out.  I don’t care what the outcome is, I just need closure.  To get it out.”  He was still slightly out of breath.  You didn’t know what he was talking about, and you bit back the red threatening to erupt your face and secretly gripped at your pants to keep your breathing and heart rate in check.  

You tried to offer him inside, for water or something to calm him down.  But, once again all he did was stand there.  In the doorway, staring at you.  Through you almost.  

“Hyunwoo, just come inside.  We can talk about it when you’ve had time to catch-”

“I like you, okay?” You nearly fell over.  The red you had suppressed now overpowered you and started to spread over your cheeks and nose.  Your gripped your pants tighter, less secretly now.  “I know your busy, busier than me-”

“You know I’m not busier than you.”  You interrupted, but he kept talking like you hadn’t.

“-But I had to tell you before anyone else did.  I’ve always thought you were cute, but it kept growing in my head and my chest and now all I do is stare and admire and just want to be here.”  There was silence as you focused your eyes on his shirt, his plain white shirt as you felt his eyes bore into your face.  

“I said I wouldn’t mind the outcome, reject me or not, I-”  You whipped your head up, eyes blown and red littered on you face.

“Why would I reject you?!”  Your quickly slapped your hands over your mouth, turning redder still, as you wanted to crawl into a hole and just hide.  “I-I mean, who would do that?  Reject the opportunity to possibly be in a relationship with such a good man?  That’s just crazy talk, or maybe I’m talking crazy, or just… I’m crazy.”  You huffed as you bent down to the floor, hugging you knees and hiding your embarrassed face into them.  

The boys had been picking fun at you for month and your loud crush for their leader.  It was a typical ‘we know, they don’t scenario they found themselves in.  You thought you had been the only one who was teased in private, but hearing it from Shownu, he probably got the same treatment.  It almost made you laugh.  

You jumped as you felt your wrist being grabbed along with your opposite arm and then your body being pulled back to your feet.  Once you were nearly straightened up, you then were pushed into a chest as arms wrapped around your shoulders.  Your breath hitched as you felt a chuckle rumble from Shownu’s chest and into your ear.  

“Your warm.”  You pouted and wanted to hit at his sides, but your arms felt like jelly.  It was like you had no control of your body.  

“Shut up. It’s rude to tease you manager.”  He chuckled again, rubbing your back in a way that made your eyes droop.  He was one of the few members who knew of your constant back pain, so the little action did a lot of you and your racing heart no doubt.  

“But, your more than my manager, so I think it’s okay.”  You felt your pulse in your hands and arms, heart quickening more and more.  

“More?”  Your voice rose an octave, cracking slightly as you asked him to elaborate.  That same chuckle hit your ears for the third time.  A fourth and you’d probably drop to your knees again, slipping from his arms.  

“You’re my manager, sure, but you’re also someone special.  A friend, an important person, and if you give me the pleasure of saying ‘yes’, then you can have the chance of being my girlfriend.”  You wanted to whine at him, he was being too sweet, too smooth for himself.  He was confidence, because part of him knew.  He knew you couldn’t say no.

“If you stay the night, I’ll be more inclined to say yes.”  You all but whispered into his chest.  You wanted to try and take some control of the situation, but ultimate, Shownu saw through your attempted and pulled his phone from his back pocket. 

He quickly sent a text to the group chat he had with the guys, saying he’d be staying with you for the night and that she’d drive him to the dorm tomorrow when their schedule picks back up.  Of course a few cracks came afterwards, but it was done.  

Now, you were his, and he wasn’t ready to let you go for at least the next 100 years or longer.  Depending on how long his life is.  Point being, you were his for the rest of his life, and you had no qualms about it.  

You were his manager, but now, you were just his, as he was yours.  For a long, long time.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing for Shownu. I apologize for that. This man needs more love tbh


	3. Shin Hoseok/Wonho

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._

Wonho froze for a moment, just speechless as he looked at his new manager.  He opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again and once again opening it.  His lack of words and his attempt to try and make them was amusing to you.  You giggled at him, his face flushing slightly as the official next to the two of you cleared his throat.

“Well,” You turned to look at him, “I expect you to show her to the studio and introduce her to the rest of the boys.  Don’t scare her off, she’s a keeper.”  You playfully rolled your eyes at him as he turned his back and walked away.  Wonho had finally gotten a grasp on the situation and when you looked back to him with a smile, he smiled back.  

“So, shall we go?” You nodded as you followed behind his back to where the rest of the boys were.  Just hoping, they weren’t making fools of themselves, but knowing his team, they most undoubtedly were.  And as he opened up the door to the studio, he was right.  

Chankyun was in a corner, just screaming?  For no reason? Minhyuk was running around, chasing Jooheon for God knows why.  Hyungwon was, for some reason, perched on top of Shownu’s lap. Shownu himself looking glum as he tried his hardest to rest his head on the table; seemingly done with his team of children.   And Kihyun had emerged dramatically with his iPad in his hand, belting a note that was stable and loud, but, coming from him, was rusty in sound.  

“Oh my…” Wonho let out a low breath with his words as he muttered under his breath.  Sure, he was expecting anything less than normal, but this was just pure chaos.  He looked over at Shownu, and how he just wanted it to be quiet, more than likely.  Wonho didn’t know where to start at calming them all down.  So, it all started with you.  

As Jooheon ran past you and out of the studio into the halls, you had stuck out your foot as Minhyuk tried to pass you too, effectively tripping him.  He rolled into the halls as it was the thud of his face hitting the ground that created the silence you desired.  You watched Minhyuk roll onto his back as Jooheon peeked around a corner.  You motioned to him.

“Jooheon, come over here while Minhyuk is still putting together the fragments of his head from the fall.”  He took to your words and immediately ran to you, then past you into the room.  Hyungwon had graciously removed his rear from Shownu as Shownu stood up.  Everyone gathered in the doorway, Kihyun peering over Wonho’s shoulder as you chewed Minhyuk out for chasing Jooheon.

“So, that’s our manager?” Kihyun asked Wonho, who only nodded in response.  “I think this’ll work out better than I thought.  I mean, she stopped Minhyuk.  That takes skill.”  Wonho snickered at Kihyun’s offhand comments as Minhyuk sat on the ground, taking your scolding before you looked back at the other 6 squeezed in the doorway, some out in the hall.  

“Well, now that it’s quiet, I’m Y/N.  Pleasure to meet you all.”  You smiled as you bowed to them and then motioned for Minhyuk to get back with the boys, with a pat on the back to show he wasn’t really in trouble which perked him right back up.  

Wonho was already a sucker for you, since day one.  

The days after, he would wait outside his dorm, even before the boys just to see you pull out in your small car to trail behind the van for them.  He’d put all his stuff in the van and then run to the car and talk to you before the boys came out and he was ushered to the van.  

He’d the one to text you first on the days everyone had off and see if you wanted to hang with him, or just come to the dorms for a day.  He’d call you if he couldn’t sleep at night, or if he wanted some company at the gym and none of the boys would go with him.  You were his go-to, his number 1 contact for almost anything.

And a part of him felt guilty about it.  He knew that you had a hard job, working with arranging their schedules, adjusting times for events and breaks as well at trying to give them some free time to eat and rest.  You had to stay up later and get up earlier almost all the time so that you were work ready when they showed up or were getting ready for something.

But, every time he thought about it, you could tell he was feeling a bit guilty about it and would quickly reassure him. You were healthy and happy working for the boys, they were a load of fun to be around.  Even if they got snippy because of lack of sleep or just agitation, you were able to help them bounce back fairly quickly.  You hadn’t lost your temper at them before, and you hope you never have to.  

It was one of those days off that Wonho had decided he wanted to go out for a relaxing time of window shopping,and of course, he was reaching for his phone to text you and see if you wanted to tag along with him.  He got an almost immediate response, saying that you’d be happy to go and that he’d have to pick you up, but had no problem with that.  

He was up and ready to go in a little under 20 minutes as he rushed out the door and started his walk to your house.  It was a nice day, just small clouds here and there to offer convenient shade whenever they would pass under the sun.  Warm, but you wouldn’t sweat to death if you wore a jacket.  

He showed up at your apartment earlier than he normally would, thanks to his quick pace and eagerness to see you on a day off, and he rang the bell by your door.  Your voice came over the small box speaker, telling him to just come on in and that the door was open.  

He opened the door, bowing in slowly as he slipped off his shoes and walked inside.  Your apartment was nothing fancy, but it was still very you.  Small trinkets here and there, picture frames with photos and some with paintings.  Furniture clean and neat to where if this were some show, there would probably be a sparkle effect.

He jumped and shouted a bit as you came up behind him and poked at his sides.  He whipped around and blinked at you, a pout on his lips before he smiled.  Seeing you laugh at his response was enough to make him smile, but what you wore made him even happier.  

You always had a casual look when you were working, nice jeans, shirt etc.  But, on days when you wore what you wanted, you were always the most beautiful.  

High waisted shorts, with a tucked in white tanktop and a jean jacket that matched your shorts.  Ankle socks that hid under your high-top vans.  Along with the necklace the boys had all pitched in and bought you for your birthday.  Your hair was rested neatly against your back, and a cap was on your head, ready to shield your eyes from the sun.  And of course, your small purse looped over your shoulder.  

If he could take a picture of you, he would.  But, that would be creepy, right?

“Well, I’m all ready now.  You wanna go?”  He nodded at your words and the two of you made your way to the door, and once he slipped his shoes back on, the two of you left.  The day consisted of window shopping, bad jokes, getting lost in a mall, coffee stops (at least 3), and all around a good time.  

Wonho even managed to score selcas with you as you two hung around like old friends, which he did use as his phone wallpaper mind you.  

This was so close to the relationship he wanted with you.  He wanted to be with you like this, hang around and laugh, have a good time.  But, he didn’t want to be your friend, he wanted to be more than that.  He wanted this to be a date with you, but he couldn’t bring himself to call it that.  Not when you saw him as a friend as well as one of the 7 boys you work for.

It was late afternoon know, and the skies had darkened to the clouds quickly creating an overcast and soon small, soft pellets of rain hit your cheek.  You looked up, as did Wonho.  

“Uh, Hoseok?” You questioned as you just stared upwards.  He inwardly pouted. 

“This could be bad.”  It seems, just as he spoke, the rain started plummeting towards the ground at record breaking speed.  Wonho quickly grabbed your shoulders around his arm and ducked you down so that maybe he could get more of the rain than you as you both ran to the closest canopy.

The chill that came with the decrease in temperature and the mixture of the cold rain on you, made you shiver.  Wonho looked down at you for a moment, you face ducked.

“Are you cold?” You looked up to him, and he nearly flushed vibrantly red.  Your ducked head had sheiled your torso from sight, but, with your face in full view so was it.  He suddenly jumped away from you and turned his head.  You looked at his cheek that was just barely in view with a questioning look.

“Hoseok?”  He pointed to your chest.

“Maybe white wasn’t such a good idea.”  You flushed as you noticed your tank top had become fairly transparent and you quickly did up the buttons of your jacket.  There was an awkward tension between the two of you, both red faced and watching at the rain didn’t seem like it would let up any time soon. You sighed at it, you were having such a nice time too.

“Maybe we should had back home?  We don’t need to be getting sick.  I’ll text one of the boys to make sure the shower is open for you.”  He watched as you did as you said and a feeling of sadness took over his chest.  He didn’t want you to go and he didn’t want you to leave him either.  Yes, it was raining, but he did enjoy just being with you; even in silence.

He stayed silent and watched your mouth move as you said goodbye to him.  He watched you pace quickly through the rain and before he knew it, be was running after you and grabbing your wrist.  The rain made his bangs stick to his forehead as it continued to drench him, as it with with you.  

“Hoseok?” You questioned over the rain, but he didn’t dignify you with an answer.  He used his free hand that wasn’t holding your wrist and took the bill of your cap into his fingers, pulling the cap of your head completely. Your hair started to get wet by the second, but you weren’t focused on that at the moment.  You were only focused on the fact that Wonho was kissing you.

His grip on your wrist kept you close to him as his hand that held your cap pushed against your shoulder blades, lifting you to your toes slightly.  When he pulled away, he didn’t feel embarrassed like he figured.  He didn’t feel his cheeks heat up, but he did smile.  He smiled when he noticed that you were the one blushing this time.  

He put his forehead on yours before he spoke over the rain, but still spoke softly.

“You should go, don’t want you getting sick.”  You just nodded, still flushed as he put the cap back on your head, but putting a small peck on your forehead before hand.  Then, he spun on his heel and took off towards the dorms, in which you finally snapped to and ran to your apartment.  

That night, as you got out of the shoulder you flopped onto the couch and kept thinking about what happened.  You’d run your fingers over your lips and you nearly lunged for you phone when you heard it go off, signalling you had a text.  It was from Wonho.

“Sorry for doing that so suddenly, but I just really like you and I didn’t want today to end.”

You squealed like a love struct teenagers as you kicked your feet and smiled to the ends of the earth it felt.  You quickly sent a reply back.

“I think I like you too, and I wouldn’t mind another one.”  

It wasn’t a minute later when he called you through a facetime.  You were met with his gorgeous, bare face as he smirked at you.  Laying on his back in his bed, in the room that was surprisingly empty.  

“So, you want another kiss, huh?”

“Oh, shut up.”  And that’s how you two started dating, simultaneously causing the rest of the boys to give up bets on who would ask who out.  Needless to say, Shownu, Hyungwon and Jooheon all earned a few bucks out of Minhyuk’s, Changkyun’s and Kihyun’s wallet. 


	4. Lee Minhyuk

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”  
_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._

Minhyuk smiled brightly at you, slightly bouncing from his heels to his toes and flapping his hands by his chest.  You looked at him quizzically, smiling from his adorable actions.  The official standing next to you put his hand on your shoulder, patting it slightly.

“He’s a wild one,” he chuckled playfully then looked at Minhyuk, pointing with a stern finger.  “You. Don’t scare her off.”  Minhyuk playfully saluted the man with a smile as the man just rolled his eyes with a huff before walking off.  You watched him go then turned back to Minhyuk, jumping a bit as he was closer to you than before.

“Uhh-”

“You’re very pretty.  Are you older than me? I’m 25.” You were born in the same year as him, but you happened to be older than him month wise.  With him being born in November and your birthday in one of the first two months of the year; so by Korean standards, you were older.  He smiled at you as he grabbed your hand and waved it around like a cute child.

“So you’re my Noona then!  I’ll just call you that!”  You just smiled and nodded at him.  He really was too adorable, a mood maker as you’ve heard.  “Let’s go see the guys now, I’m sure you’re wanting to meet them.”  You nodded, jutting out your lip in a way to play along.

“Yeah, I kinda want to.  I mean, it’d be a problem if I didn’t meet the main people as to what my work implies to.” He started dragging you behind him as his quick strides pulling you along.

“Well then, let’s go!” He dragged you along, talking with you the entire time.  He talked about himself, his members and when he got to the studio door he turned to you and warned you that there is a high chance the guys were doing some pretty random and questionable things, but you shouldn’t be too worried about it.  And when he opened the door, low and behold, it was a madhouse.

Chankyun was in a corner, just screaming?  For no reason? Wonho was running around, chasing Jooheon for God knows why with his loud laughter.  Hyungwon was, for some reason, perched on top of Shownu’s lap. Shownu himself looking glum as he tried his hardest to rest his head on the table; seemingly done with his team of children.  And Kihyun had emerged dramatically with his iPad in his hand, belting a note that was stable, but, coming from him, was rusty in sound.  

Minhyuk just laughed and turned to you.  

“See, I told you.” You nodded, a smiling in amusement as Wonho had caught Jooheon and lifted him off the ground, playfully tossing him over the back of the sofa and having him bounce slightly into the air from the recoil of the cushions and his sudden weight.  Shownu looked at you and just pleaded with his eyes for 1) to help him and 2) to not think his team was always like this.  You laughed again and covered your mouth with the back of your hand.

“So you did.”  You looked around briefly before you look at Minhyuk.  “Do you have something loud?”  He blinked at you.  

“You’re seriously asking me if I have anything loud?  I, myself, am loud.  What you need?” You chuckled as you pull his shoulder down, standing on your toes to whisper in his ear.  Minhyuk felt his cheeks heat for a split moment as your breath fanned across his cheek, but then smirked when you told him what you wanted.  

He moved away when you did and looked around, seeing a lone bluetooth speaker that hadn’t been turned on.  Grabbing it, Minhyuk turned it on and let you connect your phone to it.  You told him to place it on the table, where Shownu was the only one to see what was going on.  You motioned for both him and Minhyuk, the two only behaving ones at the moment, to cover their ears.  

A moment later, the boys who were being a bit more than rowdy, all shouted in unison as they dropped to the floor covering their ears.  You had put on your earphones as a buffer before playing, at full volume on the phone and speaker, an incredibly high pitched noise.  It was like a dog whistle and when it ended, it was silent, only low groans of pain emanating from the ground where the boys lay.  

“There we go,” you started, earning attention from the 5 boys on the ground while Shownu and Minhyuk uncovered their ears, Minhyuk stifling his laughter.  “Now it’s quiet.”  Shownu silently sent you a ‘thank you’ as he stood up going to help the members off the floor, you ushering Minhyuk to do the same.  Soon, all of them stood in front of you, no longer on the floor and some still whining about the noise.  

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk, who was still smiling at you (did he ever stop since he met you?) and lightly hit his knuckles on the older’s arm to get his attention.  Which, took him a few tries before he actually got it.

“She’s our manager then?” He giddily nodded.  He ran up to you again, slinging his arm over your shoulders and leaning on you like he’s known you for ages.  He poked at your cheeks as you just rolled your eyes.  

“Yup!  She is, she’s so cute isn’t she?!”  His voice elevated as Shownu spoke next.

“You really shouldn’t hang on her, or shout in her ear either.”  Minhyuk pouted as you waved it off.  

“No, it’s fine.  It’s much more decent than the circus I witness a few moments ago.”  You shot a smile to them, but the rowdy boys were a bit frightened of what may lay underneath it should they act like that again.  They’d be sure to learn more about your tolerances and boundaries before going too crazy again. Minhyuk just stayed at your side as you attempted to introduce yourself and bow to them properly, them doing so back.  Then the work began.

You and the boys were at a shooting location for an album movie test they were going to try out. There was no guarantee that it would ever be released or used, but it was something they boys had at least wanted to try out. They were currently getting dressed in their appropriate clothing for each concept of their personalities for the filming, while you sat at a small folded up table, looking over schedules and making sure everything was where it was supposed to be and there were no flaws. You had a pair of glasses perched on your nose to be able to clearly see the small print.

You were pulled from your focus when you felt a hand on the middle of your shoulder blades and someone lean on to the table to look at the papers in front of you. You looked over your shoulder and up to see Wonho looking at you, a pleading smile.  He obviously wanted something, and you were almost afraid to ask what.

“What do you want?” You rose your brow at him as he looked over his shoulder, you following his eyes and saw the rest of the boys, all standing in a line, hands either in front of them, picking at their nails or behind their back.  They all wanted something.  “Oh god, what did you guys do?”  Your initial thought was they just broke something, or pissed someone off, but Wonho quickly assured you that wasn’t the case.

“We didn’t do anything!” You scanned over the boys again, but noticed this time, there was only 6 of them.  Minhyuk wasn’t there.  He must’ve still been getting ready. “We actually have a favor to ask.”  You looked back at Wonho, his hands clasped in front of him in a pleading manner.  You turned in your folded chair and crossed your legs, waiting for the favor to be asked.  

“Well? Out with it.”

“So, for our filming, we all decided to pair up for each scenario, right?”  You nodded, of course you knew this.  “Well, we figured since he didn’t have a partner, instead of being solo, would you want to film with Minhyuk?”  His voice got higher pitched and slowly the more he spoke as if he was unsure if this would send you into a frenzy.  

You just looked at Wonho, then at all the other boys, silently pleading with their eyes.  However, there was something else they were up to. Somewhere, under the pleas of approval, it was almost like there were scheming something.  A recipe for disaster. You closed your eyes, trying to grasp the situation and put your hand in the air, just hovering for a moment.

“Lemme get this straight,” you opened your eyes again and looked at them. “You want me,” you pointed to yourself, “to work with Minhyuk so he has a partner?” They all nodded, and you could almost see a small grin being held back on Jooheon’s face.  There were a few members who constantly insisted that Minhyuk had a thing for you since he’s so affectionate towards you, but you saw that as normal.  He was an affectionate person in general, but the members were adamant about their theory.  

And only Jooheon had known about your developing crush on the human embodiment of the sun, although something told you that Changkyun was close to figuring this out as well.  You felt the eyes of all the members on you and just sighed. There was no way of getting out of this.  If you said no, they’d just peer pressure you into it, or start behaving like children who were refused candy before their meal.

“Fine, I’ll act with him.”  The members smiled and Jooheon just danced around a bit before you shot him a glare.  You looked to Wonho. “Does he know he’s acting with me?”  He shook his head.  

“No, we wanted to make sure you agreed first.  I’ll go tell him he’s acting with someone now.”  With that, the man scurried away while Jooheon had grabbed you, Shownu grabbing your papers and putting them back into folders then into your bag.  

“We should go get your changed and ready.”  You looked down at yourself.  You were wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt, loosely tucked in.  You’d protest, but honestly if you were going to film, it’d be better to let the professionals fix your appearance.  You let yourself get dragged away by a giddy Jooheon, whispering under your breath at him.

“You’re enjoying this way too much, you know that?”

Later, Minhyuk was waiting for the filming to finish for the first pair and he was looking around for you.  He had planned to sit and talk with you while he waited, if he was talking with you then it wouldn’t be so bad.  The best past time for him was when he was with you. But you weren’t anywhere to be found.  So, he was reduced to a pouting puddle of boredom while he waited. 

He looked over a small script he had for the filming.  The voice acting wouldn’t be heard in the album teaser, but it would be covered by the track he’s using. He thought about how Wonho came to him to tell him he was acting with someone, but he didn’t tell him who. He read over the words and actions he should take when a shadow over his shoulder made it difficult to read.

“Is that the script?” He recognized the voice as  you, but didn’t bother turning around as he read. You were here now, so maybe he wouldn’t be so bored.  He’d wait a moment before actually looking at you. He nodded.

“Yeah, I’m just making sure I know what to do and when.”  You leaned closer to the paper, letting Minhyuk smell your perfume, a scent he didn’t recognize like the other ones you’d normally wear.  “Noona, are you wearing a new perfume today?”  You nodded.

“Yeah, the makeup artists put it on me when I was done with makeup.  Now, let me read that.  I have no idea what I’m doing.”  He was confused at this point.  Why did you need to read it?  It didn’t matter if you didn’t know what the script held after all.  And makeup? Why were you wearing it.  

“Read it? For what-” Then he froze.  He slowly looked at you and saw your changed clothes and styled hair and nearly fell out of his chair.  

Your hair was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving your bangs on your forehead and the hair that hung behind your head was spiraled into loose, wavy curls.  You were wearing a larger turtleneck that was a soft blue, the front of it tucked into the front of your high-waisted, white shorts.  Your hands had a ring on your finger, one that looked nearly identical to Minhyuk’s ring and your necklace was a different half of one he was wearing. You wore black, laced ankle boots that hid your no-show, black socks. You even kept your glasses on, adding a sense of smartness to your character.  Then he looked at himself.

He wore a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt tucked in, with a belt and blue cardigan.  If you stood next to him, or just like you were now- close to him, it was obvious with the accessories and color schemes you were set to match him.  Then the smile that was on Wonho’s face when he told him he was acting with someone made sense.  

He was acting with you.

You noticed him looking at you, and moved to look back at him.  You looked through your glasses lens to his contact color eyes and smiled.  You noticed a small pink on his cheeks, thinking maybe the cardigan was too warm for him, you rose your brow at him.

“You look hot?” He nearly choked.  “If you’re warm, take the cardigan off until you shoot.”  Then his composure returned.  His head was spinning.  How dare the guys set this up for him, he would be too focused on you than his script now, but in a sense, he really liked the idea of actually working with you.  

“Hey,” he started, to get your attention, “can I talk to you?  Privately, I mean.” You shrugged, setting the script on the table as Minhyuk got up, grabbed your hand and lead you two off.  He noticed the boys behind a wall, all giving him thumbs up and smiles as he just stuck his tongue out at them before rounding a corner and into an empty room.

He locked the door behind him, just to make sure no one would interrupt him and you.  He seriously needed to talk to you, and he had been meaning to, but this was just pushing it.  Now, he  _had_ to talk to you about how he feels, about how he’s liked you since you met him.  He kept holding your hand, moving to where his finger laced with yours instead of around them.  

“The guys said you were acting with me, right?”  You nodded, he sounded like he was unsure.  

“Did Wonho not tell you.”  He shook his head.  

“No, he just said I had a partner, but didn’t say who.  Now it kinda makes sense.”  He recalled when they were deciding pairs when they all were adamant about keeping him solo.  They had been planning this for a while now. Meanwhile, you were confused.  You already felt warm from the grip of his hand and the sudden privacy, now he was muttering to himself about something.  

“Um, are you mad?” He looked at you, wide eyed and you continued.  “I mean, if you want to stay solo, you can, I’ll just go change again and you can-”

“No!  I want you to act with me!” He was seriously confusing right now.  He groaned as he moved to put his nose against your, leaning down to get eye level with you.  You recoiled at first but his free arms slung around your waist to keep you close to him.  If you were warm before, it just got much warmer.  

He watched your face grow red under your glasses frame and watched as you blinked and moved yours eyes around.  You always were adorable when you were flustered, or caught in a situation you had no idea how to respond in. He just smiled, chuckling at you before he lightly kissed your nose.  You finally looked at him, mouth agape and your face flushed darker.

“You’re adorable.” He smiled before he quickly pecked your lips for a moment. The small action was a question in which he received your answer when you kissed him again, longer this time. He smiled against you as he felt the heat from your face and then pulled away from you, and held you.  He pulled you to his chest, pushing your head to him and laughed.  

“Ahh, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long!”  he referred to his script where he thought about the changes made for a female co-actor and laughed again, starting to sway back and forth.  “And I’ll get to do it again soon.”  You moved to look at him from his chest as he looked down at you.  He nearly squealed at how cute you were.  

“What does that mean?”

“What part are you talking about?” He teased at you.  Acting like he didn’t just say that he had been wanting to kiss you or that he’d be able to do it again. You slapped at his side, making him jump.

“You know exactly what I mean.”  You pouted as he nuzzled into your hair.  You smelt like a flower.  

“It means what it means.  I’ve seriously been wanting to kiss you for a while now, and I was starting to go crazy.  Now, not only have I finally done it, but I can do it again.” He watched your eyes furrow.  “Just check the script when we go back out Princess.”  You flushed, he had almost always just called your Noona, so why the sudden pet name?

“Uh, Minhyuk?”

“Yes, my dear?”  

“What’s with the names?”

“Well, I figure since you’re going to be my girlfriend now, I’ll start making sure I call you cute names!”  If you weren’t still being held by him, you probably would’ve melted at the knees and crumbled into a mushy pile of red on the floor. He quickly pecked your cheek again before letting you go and smiling at you.  

“I really like you Noona.”  He smiled brightly before he left the room, leaving you behind to think.  It wasn’t a long thinking period before you heard him and the boys cheering and you flushed, already knowing he opened his mouth to say everything that just happened.  You grabbed the door handle and ran out, face glowing in embarrassment and anger at his loud mouth.

“Lee Minhyuk!”  You ran and chased him around, the boys laughing at your shenanigans.  

You definitely had a loudmouthed boyfriend.


	5. Yoo Kihyun

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”  
_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._

Kihyun shamelessly stared at you as you spoke a bit more to the official standing next to you.  He watched as you spoke with your hands, waving them about and how you shifted on your feet when your got uncomfortable with a certain position.  Even how the fallen strands of your long locks you didn’t catch into your hair tie clung your neck.  

You exchanged a few words with the official before he took his leave and you looked to Kihyun.  You were met with his arms crossed over his chest as you, slouching a tad to the left, supporting his uneven weight on his leg.  The smirk on his face complimented his eyes, but you were left in a state of confusion before he just took in a breath and huffed.

“Well, I oughta show you the way to the rest of the group, yeah?” You offered him your own friendly smile, excited to be working with them.  You had heard good things about them, but you were a bit nervous.

“Please do.  I just hope I can keep up with all your energy.” He turned and nodded his head in the direction you would be heading in.

“I think you’ll be just fine.  Don’t worry about it.  They’re all pretty obedient when a pretty lady asks them to behave.” You rolled your eyes playful at him.

“What about a manager who isn’t the prettiest girl out here, huh?  Will They still listen to her?”  Kihyun exaggerated and looked around, even above your head as he squinted.  

“Manager?  Not pretty?  Hmm, I don’t think I can see one.”  You just scoffed at his little play and just continued on the way to the boys.  He didn’t tell you about them, or what they were doing in the studio today, but he had a feeling things were probably a little less than mature at the current moment.  He didn’t wait in opening the door before Jooheon burst through the doorway, immediately grabbing you- the closest person to him- and hiding behind you by instinct.  

Kihyun jumped and huffed as he peered around the corner and peeked inside to see what else was going on.  The noise was enough indication that it was something like he originally predicted.  

Chankyun was in a corner, just screaming?  For no reason? Minhyuk was running around, chasing Jooheon for God knows why, which resulted in where he was now.  Hyungwon was sitting on the couch, seemingly normal, until you notice the lump that is under his rear was most definitely not the couch, but Wonho’s back.  The younger boy pushing the older into the cushions. Shownu himself looking glum as rested his head on the table; seemingly done with his team of children he had no control over at the moment.

Kihyun let out another huff as he looked back at you.  Jooheon had his hands on each of your shoulders, hiding behind you and using you to shield himself from Minhyuk who had rushed out the door and noticed him behind you.  He glared at the two and how they weren’t noticing the way your eyes blew open with confusion. Along with the dizziness beginning to cloud them with Jooheon moving you too and fro so rapidly to avoid Minhyuk.  

He was going to step in, maybe hit Minhyuk on the back of the head, but you acted quicker.  Minhyuk had lunged for your side, rather for Jooheon’s side, but you just grabbed Jooheon’s arm and whipped him around the opposite direction of Minhyuk, and watched as Minhyuk fell on the ground, no force to stop him.  Then you proceeded to bend down, grab his ear and, with his squeaks and whines, force him back into the room.  

Jooheon had stepped away from you, backing up towards Kihyun, afraid of what might happen should he do anything as the sound in the room turned to silence;  other than Minhyuk’s squawks from the hold you had on his ear that is. You looked around and huffed, placing your free hand on your hips.

“Someone wanna come and take their child back before he loses his ear?” Shownu jumped up and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from you as the man pouted and rubbed his red ear.  You clapped your hands together and motioned to the boys still in the hall inside.  Jooheon tiptoed inside still a bit scared, but relaxed after a soft smile from you.  Kihyun just kept biting back his smirk he could feel in his cheeks.

The others came and joined the group as Changkyun hung on Shownu’s opposite shoulder and looked at Minhyuk, still pouting.  He smiled and whistled in an impressive tone before looking at you.  

“I’m surprised you managed to rope him in.  He’s a rowdy one.”  You put a proud smile on your face, crossing your arms under your chest.  

“I have to be able to do this much at least, or else I can’t really call myself your manager now can I?” Changkyun erupted into a fit of laughter now as Shownu slightly pushed at the back of Minhyuk’s head, telling him he should at least apologize.  Jooheon felt like he should too, seeing as he decided to use the closest person as a shield, that person being you, without permission or forewarning. But you denied the action.

“No, no, it’s fine.  It’s nice to be able to test my skills and reflexes.  It’ll make certain that I’m not getting rusty.”  You jolted slightly as you felt a sudden hand on your head.  You looked up before you looked at your side, seeing Kihyun rub your head.  Peering at you.

“See?  I told you, you’ll be just fine.”  You shrugged.  And so, the life of your manager days begun.

—————————————-

It hadn’t been more than 4 months when you had suddenly started avoiding Kihyun.  Avoiding him was difficult and he found it amusing at first.  Watching you become startled when he entered the same room as you, or if it was just him and you, you’d make some rushed excuse to leave.  He’d watch you fumble with your things in your hands or stumble with your quick strides to leave in a pace that was sped up, but hopefully not too obvious to the naked eye.

But, as time ran on, you kept up with your little avoidance game.  And like your quicken strides, his patience with you, along with his once present entertainment, was running thin.  He was quickly becoming annoyed.  His negative attitudes became apparent to the others when he would come back to the dorms and unceremoniously flop onto the couch, or waltz to his room to have an angry mumble session.  

He didn’t exactly hide the shameless stares and little actions towards you, and probably anyone who knew you two could tell he likes you.  But, even if you caught his gazes or noticed his small actions, you seemed to brush it off as his personality.  He wasn’t like Minhyuk and able to show his full affection towards someone, but he wasn’t like Shownu who was reserved and only acted om such deep feelings when pushed into a corner.  

He was comfortable with giving you small hints, but those hints could be played off in a way that didn’t seem serious.  He wasn’t some playboy who only wants you for your body, or only looks at your for your face and how its perfection shines through, with or without makeup.  He wanted  _you;_  the whole package.  

Your body, no matter how it may change in time, your skin with or without acne or the stretch marks you use to complain to him about.  Your personality, your witty jokes, your ability to flawlessly pull out your cute side and commit genocide from your adorable side.  He wanted you.  

His actions may seem immature and non-serious to any unfamiliar bystander, but his members and himself knew just how serious about you he was.  

So, not only was he annoyed at your avoidance game, but he was slowly becoming more and more confused and hurt by it.  He didn’t want you to hate him or avoid him anymore.  It would literally make him sick if you told him you didn’t like him.  He’d stop staring if you wanted him to, he’d stop touching your hands or rubbing your arms or slinging his arm over your shoulders when you visited the dorms.  He’d stop, if only you told him you didn’t like it.  He didn’t want to push you away, but all he seems to be doing is just that.  

He had left the dorm one night, not being able to sleep.  He had to go for a walk to clear his head, his negative thoughts eating him alive.  You’d be with them on set tomorrow for a photoshoot, so you’d be with them and encouraging them and looking over photos with them.  So maybe, he could talk to you tomorrow.  

He grabbed a jacket and put it over his white shirt and with his sweats and sneakers, he was out. Mask over his nose and mouth kept the nighttime particles of fine-dust out of his system, for the most part, and he had stopped for a coffee.  Caffeine may not be wise when you need sleep, but whatever.  It still wasn’t too late, only 10, and the effects would wear off soon enough.  

Somehow though, something happened that he didn’t expect.  He was leaning against a random wall on some empty street, just browsing around with his eyes as he sipped at his coffee, mask moved to hang on his right ear.  He watched as the dim lights from the parking garage across the street from him would flicker with poor battery usage of the area and then watched the lights from the windows of the apartment building, the garage belonged to, turn off and on.  

He watched as a car came down the road, slowed and turned into the garage, but he managed to catch a glimpse of the driver thanks to the street light and without taking a moment to think about it, followed the car with his eyes as he crossed the street and followed it in.  He watched the car park and went to the passenger side of the car before he peered inside.  

This may be a bit odd, creepy to some random bypasser, but you were in the driver’s seat.  You were rummaging around in your purse before you got out of your car and started moving to the passenger side.  Kihyun ducked his small body and moved to the right where he hid behind the other side of the car, out of view.  You had opened the door and got in, looking for something under the seat. 

Kihyun acted on impulse.  He had quickly stood up, while your head was down, and opened the unlocked drivers side door and got it.  You didn’t notice the dip in the car from your own movement and nearly had a heart attack when you heard the drivers side door shut.  You knew you shut the door, so why did it just shut again?  

Looking up, ready to be met with some masked killer or something, you still jumped and nearly threw your clutch bag at the face of Kihyun, casually putting his half drank coffee in your cup holder.  You huffed out, annoyed and forgetting the fact that you had been avoiding him, just to chew him out.  

“Yoo Kihyun!  What the hell, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Why are you in my car? Where did you even come from?”  He only rolled his eyes and reached across you, pushing you back into the seat and shut your door, pushing the lock down into the door where it couldn’t be pulled back up.  He had briefly remembered you tell him about how the lock function on your passenger side door was screwed up, so he’d use that to his advantage.  

He moved back to sit in the driver’s seat and press the lock to make sure all other doors and even the windows were locked.  You weren’t going anywhere without giving him answers. He finally looked back up at you, watching as your glare was an impatient and annoyed one.  It was strange to feel relief in a gaze that was directed negatively at him.

“We seriously need to talk.”  With the sound of his voice resonating in the small space of the car, you finally realized your predicament.  You were trapped, and with no way out because of your shitty car not being able to function like a car should. You were just happy he didn’t reach over and put your seat belt on too.  You turned your head around so you didn’t look at him, effectively avoiding the glare he pierced into the back of your head.

“Y/N.”  You didn’t even turn around at the lack of honorifics, much less the higher power tone he used when he was angry.  You just shuddered, not wanting to be in this situation and swallowed the lump in your throat that’s been there for months now.

“Kihyun.”  You fought back, gaze still averted.

“We need to talk.”  You shook your head.  

“No. No we don’t.” You raised your finger at him, still not looking. “Besides, you have a photoshoot tomorrow.  You should be at the dorm. Sleeping.” He clicked his tongue as you felt the car jerk.  Next thing you knew, your chin had been grasped and you were being forced to look at Kihyun.  He was leaned over the middle compartment between the passenger and driver seat, his knee in his seat for leverage and his other free hand on the door to your side for balance.  

“Why the hell are you acting like I’m enemy #1?  Seriously, I haven’t properly talked to you in weeks and tonight is the most you’ve said to me lately.  What did I even do?”  You didn’t know how to answer.  He didn’t know what he did, it was obvious because you wouldn’t tell him.  

You wouldn’t tell him how his stares and actions affected you, but not in a bad way.  They’d make you flush, become embarrassed, flustered- you felt like a highschool girl even though you had graduated long ago.  You had always thought that being his manager, Kihyun wasn’t an option for you romantically speaking.  Even if you weren’t working with him, as a stand alone woman, you always thought he was way out of your league.  You’d be lucky to spare a glance at him on the streets as a normal woman.

Kihyun felt as your face warmed in his palm and your cheeks flushed.  Your mouth hung open just a bit as you breathed and your eyes were rapidly moving to and fro, wider than they would normally be if they were relaxed.  Now he had a suspicion.  Could you possibly…?

“Y/N, I need to ask you something.”  You just blinked. “For that I need you to look at me.”  You hesitantly moved your eyes to look at him, but felt like if you held it for too long, you’d burst into tears.  He was beautiful to look at, too beautiful, and you hadn’t properly looked at him for so long. With this situation, it was all so frustrating.  

What’s the point of having a heart to keep you alive if all it does is thud unevenly, in constant, random patterns, when you look at one man?  Like, it felt like you were going to die, but no, you were just overwhelmed by the emotions that that stupid organ pumped into your brain.

“Do you like me?”  Your eyes blew wide and you jerked back instinctively.  Your head hit the plastic frame of your window with enough power to make the car waddle.  You winced as Kihyun gasped at the sound and you cradled your head.  He jumped out of the car, unlocking the doors first, and ran to your side and opened your door, catching your body that fell out of it backwards.  Your legs hung in the seat as your back was against his chest, he himself kneeling on the concrete ground of the parking garage.  

“Are you okay?!”  You just nodded, still wincing. Kihyun reached into the car and grabbed your clutch before lifting you out of the car and to your feet, using him as a crutch of sorts.  He had known your floor and room number so with the travel to the elevator to your living room, he just looked at you as you would rub at your head.  

As you sat on your couch, the pain had dulled to an annoying pain and you knew it would be gone in a while, but the headache you’d probably wake up with would be annoying.  You felt the cushion beside you dip as the sudden feeling of coldness was pressed on the back of your head.  You jumped slightly, looking to see Kihyun, hands up in defense.

“Sorry!  I have ice,” he showed the small ice pack wrapped in a thin towel to you. “See?  It’ll help.”  You just nodded at him as he put it back on your head. You sighed after a moment, both in content and at the fact you finally were convincing yourself to give Kihyun answers.  Maybe it was your scrambled head that pushed you to it, who knows.  

“You really want to know?” He furrowed his brow at your sudden question, but after some thought he knew you were asking about his question from earlier, before you decided to hit your head.  He nodded, but noticed your closed eyes.

“Yeah, I do.”  He took in a breath quickly before adding on. “Look, I’m sorry if you don’t like me staring at you, or touching you or whatever.  I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or make you dislike me, but I couldn’t even apologize before. You wouldn’t even stay in the same room as me for more than a few seconds.” He watched you sigh.  

“Sorry, I was just acting immature.” You reached up and took the ice pack from him and held it yourself.  He retracted his hand and looked at you, sitting sideways on the couch, one leg folded on the cushions the other hanging and touching the ground.  “I didn’t know how to act around you because of how I felt.  Sorry if you thought I hated you, I don’t.”  You snickered at yourself, “I  _really_ don’t.”  

“So… you really do like me?”  You scoffed again at yourself.

“Oh,  _do_ I.  It’s pretty ridiculous if you ask me, I think I like you too much.”

“So, if I asked you to be my girlfriend, you’d say yes?”  You looked at him, your eyes narrowing a bit. If this was his version of teasing, you would hit his head with enough force he’d need the ice pack.

“Kihyun-”

“I’m serious.  I promise.”  His tone was one of complete truth, he really was serious and he wasn’t lying to you.  “I really,  _really_ like you Y/N.  I have for months and I though you hated me.  God, why did you send so many mixed signals?!”  You saw his cheeks warm and you smiled a bit at him.  He hadn’t seen you smiled at him in so long.  He held out his hand and you looked at it.  “Gimme the ice pack.”  You hesitantly did so as he grabbed it then told you to turn around.  

“Uh, why?”

“Just trust me, okay?”  You did as he said, still skeptical and turned your back to him.  You felt him move a bit before the cold of your head was replaced by something soft and warm.  Before you could question what he had just done, you felt yourself being pulled backwards to lay down.  Kihyun lay on his back on the couch, you on his chest as he put the ice pack under your head and on his chest to use as a cooling pillow.  His arms locked you in place, finding their place around your waist, and his legs were propped up on either side of yours, you being between his.

“Uh, Kihyun?” Your voice was quiet, any louder and it’d crack.  

“Hmm?”  He hummed at you, and you felt it vibrate through your back.  

“What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“No, not really.”  It was silent afterwards, but you soon found yourself starting to doze off.  Kihyun was rubbing his thumb over your sides and your stomach and the warmth coming from him lulled you to sleep.  

“You never answered my question.”  You’re sleepy mind only managed a hum back to him.  “If I asked you to be my girlfriend, would you say yes?” Your tired mindset was your most honest and before you fell quietly asleep you only hummed in a higher tone and nodded to him.  He felt your body relax as he smiled and held you closer to him.  

He’d sleep here on the couch with you tonight, even if the members would blow up his phone in the morning or if he work up with a sore back, it would all be worth it for the first night sleeping with the love of his life in his arms.


	6. Chae Hyungwon

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”  
_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._

It was strange, but the first thing he noticed about you, other than your voice, was your hair.  He watched as some of it fell out of the bobby pins under your scalp and watched as it moved like waves when you moved your head. It was then when he noticed your eyes, nose and the remaining features of your business clad body.

He watched your lips move as you looked at him, but didn’t register anything you had just said.  He blinked and shook his head a bit, then cleared his mind to open up to the sounds around him.  It was noisier than it was a few moments ago when he was zoned into his own little world.

“Sorry, what now?  I wasn’t really listening.” The way he said it made it seem like he was disinterested in whatever you had said, but you just laughed it off.  

“You must be the resident ‘always tired’ member, huh?”  The joking twinge in your voice made his lips curl.  He pouted his lips a tad, shrugging as he silently admitted the assumption to be true.  The official standing next to you pat your back once and spoke.

“He’ll show you back to the other boys in the studio. That is if he doesn’t zone out and forget where he’s going.”  Hyungwon just slouched and put an unamused look on his face as he made a mocking gesture at the lame attempt at a joke.  You swatted at the official’s arm, defending the taller man with you as the official left and you turned to Hyungwon.

“I won’t forget where I’m going you know,” He defended as you chuckled at him.

“I know, I wouldn’t think you would,” you reassured him as you tapped his arm and turned him around, slightly pushing on his back.  “But, we should get going now.  No point in standing around, now is there?”  You shrugged again before the two of you set off.  

The conversation to the studio was minimal at best.  Honestly, Hyungwon watched you more than he spoke to you.  You stayed a step or two behind him so that he was leading you.  He watched as you would check the watch on your wrist from time to time, or how you would move the stray hairs that fell out of your face.  When the two of you got to the door of the studio, you moved to open it, but Hyungwon stopped you.

“What’s wrong?”  You looked up to him as he had a small feeling in his gut.  Not a good feeling.  He opened his mouth to tell you that it might be best to move from the door, but he spent a second too long thinking about it.  The door sudden opened, pushing your backwards,wood knocking into your forehead as you stumbled back.  Hyungwon, acting quickly on impulse, moved his arm to stop your fall.

Arms looped around the back of your head and the other on your back, you staggered back a bit, but still remained on your feet thanks to the support.  You winced at the soreness that started to spread on your forehead as Hyungwon finally looked up to find the reason why the door opened so violently. Then all the noise came into his ears as he looked inside the room and just sighed.

Chankyun was in a corner, just screaming?  For no reason? Minhyuk was running around, chasing Jooheon for God knows why, which resulted in the answer as to why the door was flung open; it was Jooheon’s escape.   Wonho was unceremoniously slung over the back of the couch in the room, his phone hovering in front of his face, blasting some random music.  Shownu himself looked glum as rested his head on the table; seemingly done with his team of children he had no control over at the moment.  And Kihyun had emerged dramatically with his iPad in his hand, belting a note that was stable, but, coming from him, was rusty in sound.  

Hyungwon glared inside as he moved to let you stand on your own, but saw as you winced when he tried to pull his hand from your head way.  He had strands of your hair looped around the cuff button of his flannel he was wearing.  Try as he might, he couldn’t figure out how it was looped and snagged, so he was having a bit of difficulty getting it removed.  

“Just go ahead and take out my hair tie.”  He heard you, even over the chaos.  He nodded silently as he looped his finger under the hair tie and slowly pulled it out, freeing your hair and hopefully not taking anything more with it.  Once your hair was free, he successfully removed it from his cuff button and sighed.

“Sorry.”  You shook your head at him.

“Not your fault.  If anything, I’d rather have a button stuck in my hair than a sore rear from hitting the ground.”  Hyungwon then noticed the small red tint on your forehead that hid underneath your bangs.

“How’s the head?”  You moved your eyes to look up, as if you  could see your own forehead and shrugged.  

“Sore. Lemme see my hair tie, please.”  He handed it over to you as you stepped in the room and looked around.  Shownu had noticed you, as did Wonho and they watched as you looked at the remaining men in the room.  Jooheon was hiding behind Hyungwon in the hall, as Minhyuk had changed targets to mess with Wonho, and Kihyun wasn’t doing much other than making his voice sound awful.  So, the easiest was Changkyun.

You moved the tie to your fingertips and pulled back on it, only to let it go.  It flew through the air and made direct, successful, contact with Kyun’s forehead as his screaming flew up an octave and earned the attention, and silence, of the room.  He cradled his head and Hyungwon flew a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing at the maknae’s face of both pain and surprise.  You, not knowing how long this silence would last, took the chance to clear your throat.  

Every member’s eyes were now on you.  

You stood with your arms crossed, hair undone and slightly tossed from the removal of it from Hyungwon’s sleeve a moment ago, and your foot tapped on the ground.  It was like a group of children being lectured on how to behave if they were in primary school and still learning right from wrong. But they were grown men, so it was a bit more awkward.

“Before things get too out of hand again,”  you looked at Minhyuk who currently held Wonho’s mouth open at the sides for some reason or another, “I’ll ask for you all to remove all items and  _people_ , and come greet me properly.”  You didn’t want to be picky or snippy with them, but with the growing headache, and the tint of slightly annoyance in your eyes, the boys snapped to it and did as they were told.  

Hyungwon pushed Jooheon inside, along with himself as Minhyuk let go of Wonho and everyone moved to stand in front of you.  Introducing themselves one by one, Changkyun pouted and asked why you had to hit him in the forehead with the hair tie he held between his fingertips.

“I figured it was fair, you know, after hitting my head against a door an all.”  You lifted your bangs and showed the redness, still bright on your forehead, as Minhyuk and Jooheon shrunk away a bit, earning another chuckle from Hyungwon. “All I ask is that you check a door before you swing it open to escape again,  _especially_ if it opens outwards. It could’ve been a lot worse if it wasn’t me who got hit.”

The two apologized to you and offered to get you ice for your head, but you denied it.  As the afternoon progressed, you got to know small bits about each member and were even surprised after an hour when you were brought ibuprofen and a cooling patch for you head by Hyungwon.  

He moved your bangs out of the way to stick the patch on your forehead as you took the pills; and for some reason, behind where you sat at the table, on the couch smirked Wonho. He looked as if he was accusing the taller man of something.  Something he didn’t really dwell on, well didn’t dwell on until after a few months then it got a bit harder to do.

Normal days consisted of conversations, both work and non-work related topics, schedules, moving from sets to photoshots to music video filming, even to airports for travel. It was always nice when they had a day off, which is what was going down in less than 24 hours.  You were sitting in the driver’s seat of the van the boys had been using to for transport, tapping your pen on your folder as you revised their schedule for the next week after their day off.

You wished you could give them more free time, but that will have to wait.  Soon, promotions would be ending and even with comeback preparations in store, they would have a bit more time to themselves.  Or so you hoped.  You didn’t look up when the the sliding door behind you opened and someone climbed into the van, shutting it after they had sat down.  You felt the van jostle around and soon arms were slung over either side of your shoulders and fingers began messing with the hair that hung in front of you.  

“You know, you’re supposed to rest when your in the van, not pester your manager, Hyungwon.”  He had this thing, since day one, where he’d play with your hair.  Whether it be to sit behind you and mess with it, or just twirl strands of it around his finger absentmindedly, he always did it.  You didn’t know why, but you didn’t mind it.  It was comforting in a sense, it made you know that he was comfortable with you.  

“Maybe this is resting to me.”  You rolled your eyes and looked at him through the rearview mirror in the center of the van’s ceiling.  

“Bull. I know what your resting is. It’s curling up into a ball and trying to nap as much as possible in one of those seats while it’s reclined.”  He nodded.  

“True, but this is nice too.”  It was silent for a moment as he twirled your hair around.

“Question.”

“I might have an answer.”

“Why do you always mess with my hair?” He looked around the chair, as he noticed he was unconsciously doing it, not aware of it at all and shrugged again.  He kept a calm facade, but he was a bit embarrassed that he was doing it again.  He didn’t mean to, it just happened.  

“Oh, I don’t know actually.  Sorry, I’ll stop if you want me to.  I don’t realize I do it.”  You shook your head.

“I don’t mind, just curious.  Continue playing with it or not, it doesn’t bother me.” You smiled at him through the mirror and he just ducked his head behind the headrest as he, did indeed, keep playing with your hair.  

He was in the van, sat in silence with you for probably 20 minutes before he was called back out to get ready for his part of the jacket shoot they were doing today.  He groaned as you ushered him off.  

The rest of the day past like that and somehow, the next day, yours and their day off, you found yourself in the dorm living room with all the boys.  They were all wearing some form of pj’s or sweats, while you came over in jeans, a tank top and cap when they texted you to come over.

“Well, don’t you all look comfy.”  You slouched to one side as Changkyun grabbed your arm and dragged you to the bathroom before promptly shoving you inside.  You stumbled in as the door was shut behind you and he held the knob from the outside, preventing your escape. “And you locked me in here because?!”  

“The clothes on the sink. Go ahead and change into those.  We’re having a lazy movie day and your jeans and shirt are against the dress code.”  You looked to the sink to see a pile of folded shorts and a t-shirt, along with a folded hoodie next to them.

“Okay?  And who’s clothes am I putting on?”  

“Kihyun’s.” You picked up the hoodie, noting it’s size.  Much too large for Kihyun’s small frame.  

“Yeah, I’m not convinced this hoodie is Kihyun’s.”  

“Just get dressed.”  You grumbled as you started changing.  You took off your cap, revealing your slightly tossed hair from it, and brushed it out with your fingers.  You threw on the t-shirt and pulled the shorts on before pulling the hoodie over your head.  It just barely let the shorts you were wearing peek out from under it as the sleeves went well past your hands.  If you put the hood it, it would cover your whole head and even the better part of half your face.  You folded your clothes and knocked on the inside of the door.

“I’m done, now let me out.”  The door cracked open, the younger boy peeking inside to see if you truly changed and then whipped the door open fully when he confirmed it.  He snatched your clothes from you, tucking it under his arm and then proceeded to push you into the living room where the rest of the guys were. 

Wonho sat on the ground with Shownu, while Kihyun and Jooheon sat cross legged on the middle cushions of the couch.  Minhyuk had plopped himself between Kihyun and where Changkyun would sit on the left end of the couch with Hyungwon occupying his own area with the larger part of the right end of the couch where the cushions extended for one to put their legs along it.  

“Took you long enough,” Minhyuk whined as he took the clothes from Changkyun and tucked it behind a pillow, that rested behind him, so that they were well out of your reach.  Changkyun sat in his reserved spot and pointed you over to Hyungwon.  

“You’re sitting with Frog Legs over there.”  Hyungwon snipped at him as he watched you shrug and mosey your way over there, sitting between his legs and putting your back again his chest.  You two often sat that like this, for the soul purpose of Hyungwon’s little tick of playing with your hair.  But, the boys had another reason, another game plan.  Hence why Changkyun gave you the hoodie.  

The hoodie belonged to Hyungwon, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the tall man.  It looked like a tent on you, yet he wanted to tell you to keep the damn thing and never take it off because of how well you wore it.  It was the first thing he noticed, then he noticed the way they all sat, taking up every space to sit except for by him. Then, how they all directed you towards him without consent and finally all the smirks he was receiving as you sat down, unbeknownst to you of course.  

It was more than clear to see that they were clearly trying to set him up with you.  He had made the mistake of offhandedly letting his little crush slip during a conversation once and they refused to let him live it down.  But hell if he let them win.  He’d just act like he always did, calm and collect on the inside but constantly screaming inside.  

After a warning glare from him, the movie was started and the attention was moved from him finally.  Somewhere along the way, you started to get drowsy.  The slow burn pace of the movie, combined with the comfort and warmth from the hoodie and Hyungwon started to lull you to want to sleep.  Not to mention his hands running up and down your head didn’t help to ease the exhaustion.  

Suddenly, you found yourself waking up later on in an empty room, save from the man sat behind you.  You didn’t even realize you had fallen asleep.  You were going to move, to get up and find the others, but you stopped when the weight of something around your waist stopped you.  

Hyungwon had his arms looped around you, his hands clasped together in front of you to almost keep you in place.  You felt your face burn as you noticed his head resting on your shoulder, as he slept soundly just like you were a moment ago.

Then, you noticed your hair.  

You don’t know when he did it or how, but Hyungwon had somehow managed to put you hair into a fairly neat braid and tied it off with the hair tie you always had on your wrist. The idea of falling asleep on Hyungwon, having him play with and braid your hair, only for him to fall asleep with you too, made you want to scream.  

It was in your little fit of embarrassment and the feeling of a highschool crush wash over you like a dream, that you felt your phone vibrate in the pocket of the hoodie you wore.  You slowly took it out, not moving too quickly in fear of waking the man behind you, and unlocked it.  

You nearly chucked your phone across the room when you opened the text you got and opened to see, posted in the group chat you had with the boys, a picture of you and Hyungwon sleeping with each other on the couch, your hair braided and wearing a hoodie.  You now were positive the hoodie was his and you just locked your phone and huffed, tossing it away from you towards your feet.  

You figured it’d be stupid to fight them, and you’d deal with it later when you had a partner to gang up on them with you.  So, in spite of the teasing that may come, you leaned back into the chest of Hyungwon and shut your eyes, content with getting more sleep.  Completely unaware of the 6 other bodies peeking around the corning, ready to film and capture more pictures of the soon to be couple.  

Of course, when the two of you woke up again, you both set fire to them in the group chat.  The roasting and insults thrown were sharp and said without hesitation.  But, in the end, at least you were going to be having your first date with Hyungwon on his next day off.

Something to look forward to and keep you moving through the rest of their promotions.  


	7. Lee Jooheon

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._

Jooheon just smiled down at you, his dimples deep and clear as day as he watched you exchange a few words with the official next to you. You spoke a moment longer before the man left you in Jooheon’s care and you turned to face him.  A smile spreading on your face when you saw his own.

“Hello.”  You greeted him.

“Hello, back.”  You rolled your eyes playfully as you introduced yourself once again, along with Jooheon introducing himself, even if he didn’t have to.  “So, wanna head back to the guys?” He lightly gestured over his shoulder, turning just slightly as he motioned back to the studio with his body.  You pretended to look up at the ceiling and think on if you wanted to go or not, something Jooheon found appealing.

“Hmm, do I wanna go back to the boys I’m in charge of?  Mm, not sure.”  He rolled his eyes at you this time.

“Ah, so she’s got humor.” You looked at him, slightly crossing your arms.

“She does.”  You two stood in a fit of small giggles for a moment before he turned fully and gestured you to follow him.  You trailed after him, just a slight step behind him as he lead the way.  There was little conversation, just small chit-chat here and there.  When he approached the room, he stopped you for a moment, gently grabbing your arm and pulling you back.  

“Now, uh, things might be strange in there.”  You tilted your head a bit, not getting what he was saying.  “I mean, they  _might_ be doing normal things, but chance is, I highly doubt they’re acting like humans in there.”  

“So, what would they be acting like?” He scratched at his cheek before sighing and grabbing the door knob.

“Well,” he twisted it and opened the door, revealing the inside circus, “I think the term I would use is ‘aliens’.” Alien was right, was all you though as you looking inside the room with the 6 other men, or rather children.

Chankyun was in a corner, just screaming?  For no reason? Hyungwon was sitting on the couch, seemingly normal, until you notice the lump that is under his rear was most definitely not the couch, but Wonho’s back.  The younger boy pushing the older into the cushions. Minhyuk perched himself on Shownu’s lap, talking much louder than necessary into the oldest’s ear about something completely random.  Shownu himself looked glum as he just blanked out Minhyuk’s loud words; seemingly done with his team of children he had no control over at the moment.  And Kihyun had emerged dramatically with his iPad in his hand, belting a note that was stable, but, coming from him, was rusty in sound.

Jooheon just sighed as he looked at you, staring in awe, but not in a really good way, at the boys.  Yup, this was his team, and they were suppose to be his role models. The only acceptance was Changkyun, since he was younger than Jooheon.  

“See, what’d I tell yah?”  You cleared your throat as you looked up to him.  

“Well, at least you were truthful.  Now, how to get there attention.”  You scanned the room and wracked your brain to think of a way, anyway, to gain the attention of the boisterous room. None of the boys had really noticed you, not even Shownu who was too busy trying to save his hearing.  You pulled your phone from your pocket and opened an app, Jooheon peeking over your shoulder.

“What’s that?  An app?”  You moved to the side of the doorway, having your hand hover over the light-switch. You silently nodded to him as you quickly slid your hand down the switches and all the lights in the room effectively shut off.  The boys, who were now startled, started to silently panic, but their panic grew as they started hearing the sound of an alarm.

The alarm mimicked one of a fire alarm.  Loud, repetitive and high-pitched.  Jooheon was even frightened for a moment, before you lightly grasped his hand to calm him down.  You looked at him, the dim light from your phone showing a reassuring smile.  You then showed him your phone screen.  

It was an alarm imitation app.  The alarm wasn’t real.  He took a breath of relief as he unconsciously held your hand back, his previous fear now gone.  After the sounds of scurrying feet began and small yells you heard someone knock into the table followed by a silence.  That’s when you decided to then flip the lights back on again. The new sight before you made you chuckle.

Minhyuk was on the ground now, instead of Shownu’s lap, cradling his foot.  You had assumed that thud of someone hitting the table of his toe hitting the leg of it.  Shownu had just risen from his chair, not getting very far.  Hyungwon was now on the ground, more than likely the result of him being thrown off a panicked Wonho’s back as he pushed off of the couch to run to safety.  Changkyun just stood in his corner as before, silent now, and a confused look on his face.  And Kihyun had instinctively moved towards his leader in hopes of protection from any threat.

All in all, it was a sight to be seen.

Jooheon watched his team of panicked men, then looked at you as you pocketed your phone and cleared your throat, earning the attention of all finally.  

“No need to panic, there’s not actually a fire.  I was just getting you attention.”  You smile was innocent, almost too innocent.  As if you didn’t send them into a frenzy, thinking they were about to be roasted into the next century.  The sigh of relief from all of them was another thing you found to chuckle at.  They really were terrified.

You stepped forwards, to check on Minhyuk who was still laying on the ground, but stopped when you felt Jooheon still holding your hand.  You turned to look at him and smiled a bit, gesturing to your hands with your eyes.  He quickly let you go as he pulled his hand away.

“Sorry!”  You shook your head at him with a smile as you knelt down to Minhyuk, poking at his shoulder as he lay on his side.  

“You can get up now.  I don’t think your toe suffered any permanent damage and I’m also sure that the pain is already gone.  You’re just being dramatic.”  He sprung off the floor to sit up and pout at you.

“ _I’m_ being dramatic?  You just set up a fire alarm prank towards us!”  You nodded.

“I did.  But, I only did it because you all were so noisy and I couldn’t get your attention otherwise.  You all should really learn to listen when your manager wants to talk to you.”  There was another silence.

“M-manager?” You nodded happily at Minhyuk’s shaken voice.

“Yes, hi, hello, that’d be me.  I’m your new manager.  My name is Y/N.  Now how you about you get up,” you looked up at the other members, “and everyone come over here to introduce themselves without shouting.  Okay?”

You lifted yourself up, Minhyuk following you as everyone peeled themselves from their previous spots, couches, floors and walls alike, to walk over to you.  Jooheon slid over with the others too, shooting them all an amused look, which was met back with glares. The introductions went though, without much of an issue and from there, you steadily learned what to do at what time and why.

Now, it has been nearly a year since you had started working with the boys.  It was like a big family, a family you couldn’t even imagine life without now.  They brought so much into your life, whether it be their contrasting personalities, their ticks and pet peeves, quirks, energy and wit, it all left an imprint impossible to get rid of.

For the moment, the boys were on a small break before promotions are to begin. You sat at your apartment, typing away on your computer as you sat at your desk, papers and notebook at your side.  You were looking over the schedules and emailing event managers for confirmations as well as answering questions with your own boss and making sure everything was smooth for the boys.  

Admittingly, you hadn’t been feeling 100% up to speed, but the sooner you finish the work, the sooner you can burrow into your blankets and sleep your stress away, or at least you hoped so.

You were nearly dozing at your desk when you were jolted awake by the sudden noise of a phone call.  You groaned as you cleared your throat and answered it, not bothering to check the ID.

“Yes?”

“Woah, your voice sounds rough.  You getting sick or something?”  You leaned your forehead in your palm as you put your elbow on the desktop.  

“I’m not sick Hyunwoo, I’m just tired.”  He heard you clear your throat before he pulled away from the phone and shouted out to someone about something before talking to you once again.

“You don’t sound very convincing.”

“Why did you call?” Trying to get out of the topic of your health, you shifted the conversation as to why this particular phone call was happening.  

“Oh, the boys wanted to invite you over for a movie, but I don’t think that’d be the smartest right now.”  You rolled your eyes.  

“I’m not sick.  If they really want me to come over, I will.”

“No no, just- ah, hey!”  The phone was pulled from Shownu’s hands as another new voice spoke into the phone.

“Just stay home Noona!”  Was all you heard from Changkyun, as he shouted into the line before directly cutting the call.  You pulled the phone from your ear, watching the dial pad disappear and your home screen replace it.  

“Well fine, not like I wanted to talk anyways.”  You tossed your phone back on your desk as you leaned back in your chair with a huff.  Your throat hurt, and your glass was nearly empty, but you didn’t want to take the effort to go and fill it back up.  You huffed as you just decided to work more, that is until you fell asleep.  

You groaned as you kept feeling weight being put on your forehead.  You turned your head, to try and make the feeling go away, but you felt your head being turned back to the way it was before.  You tried swatting at the air, as if you would actually hit something.  You didn’t expect to, but when your hand came into contact with someone that was definitely touching you, your eyes flew open and you nearly jumped out of your chair.  

“AiSH!” As you stood up in such a hurry, your wooden desk chair toppled backwards as Jooheon jumped away from you, hands up to his chest as his mouth hung open in fright from your sudden movement.  You’re widened eyes relaxed as you let out a huff, now knowing it wasn’t some criminal.  

“Lee Jooheon!  What are you doing in my apartment?!”

“That’s no way to treat a guest.”

“How did you get in here?”

“You told you the passcode to unlock your door?  Duh?” You sighed as you ran your hand over your face.  You did recall that now.  One day you were so busy with work that you didn’t have time to go to the dorm, so the boys came to you.  You had texted Jooheon your passcode so he can get in and you wouldn’t have to answer the door. He must have remembered it.  

“Just.. why are you here Jooheon?”

“Shownu told us you were sick.  I came to check on you.”  You moved your hand from your face and looked at him.  He looked like he was ready to crawl into bed and sleep for the night.  Hair a mess, sweats, a loose u-neck t-shirt, and no makeup on.  He didn’t even have a cap or mask on, let alone socks.

“What, did you just run out of the house?”  

“Yup.”  You nearly fell at his blunt, rapid response.  

“Did you really?” He nodded.

“I really did.  I was worried about you.  This is suppose to be a break, and your here working yourself sick.”  You shook your head, denying his accusation.

“I’m not sick.”

“You have a fever.”  You glared at him.  It must’ve been him touching your forehead.  He was checking your temperature.

“It’ll go away.  It’s just a cold, and I can just sweat it off.”  He shook his head, taking a step closer to you.  He was just an arms length away now, not far but not too close either.  

“That’s not how you treat sickness Y/N!  You need proper rest and medicine.” You just shook your head with a frustrated sigh, and moved to go around him, but your foot caught on the carpet and you felt yourself nearly tumble down.  Your scrambled head already made you feel like you were unstable, but falling felt like an LSD trip.  

Not knowing when you’d hit the ground, not knowing how you feel or what it felt like to stand without swaying.  You didn’t even comprehend the fact that Jooheon had caught you and was now sitting on the ground, you leaning on his chest as he looked worriedly at the back of your head.  

Your head rested on his shoulder, face away from him, one arm slung around his shoulder lazily and the other hung at your side.  Your legs were buckled and bent beneath you as Jooheon’s legs were on either side of you.  

He could feel the heat radiating off your body from your fever.  He was always worried about your health, just as you worried about the teams health.  If anyone of them had a cold, or were to go to the hospital for a check up because they were sick, you’d be with them the entire time.  Working and making sure everything was okay and they weren’t alone.  It wasn’t fair that you were trying to deny his help when you’re the one who’s sick now.

“You see, you can’t just sweat this one out.”  He put his hand on the back of your neck, wincing at your high fever. “You need rest, and you’re going to rest, like it or not.”  He moved to sling your other arm over his other shoulder as he locked his fingers together under your rear to lift you off the ground, supporting you on his chest as he walked you to your room.  

He lay you on your bed, and sighed a small breath of relief, seeing you already in a pair of comfortable shorts and a t-shirt, so he wouldn’t have to fight with you to change clothes. While you were still in your daze, he ran and grabbed a glass of water for you, along with medicine that he somehow convinced you to take.  

He went back through the apartment, locking the door with the barlock, shutting everything off, turning off the lights and even grabbing your phone to bring back into the room and plug in so it would be charged in the morning. Jooheon tucked you underneath your blankets as he tied your hair up, knowing it would be warm to you as you slept.  He sat on the edge of the bed, brushing his fingers through your bangs, clearly worried.

He didn’t want to leave, for a couple reasons.  One being he really didn’t want to leave you when you were sick. You could very well wake up and go straight back to work, which would accomplish nothing, but further illness.  Another being he always found it hard to leave you, whether it be for work, or for non-work related scenarios.  He just wanted to be around you all the time.

I mean, that’s normal for someone to feel when they like someone, right? He sighed as he took his own phone and stepped out of the bedroom, just outside the door and dialed Shownu.

“Jooheon?  How is she?”

“She’s got a pretty high fever, and she’s really dizzy.  I got her to take medicine and she’s in bed now, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving her like this.”  

“Knowing her, she’d just go back to work if she was on her own.”  

“That’s what I was thinking!”

“Jooheon, just stay there with her tonight.”

“Wha-really?  Are you sure?”

“I don’t see why not.  It’s not like she can be on her own, and I know you won’t pull anything indecent on her.  Crush or no crush.”  Jooheon felt his face burn.  “You’re better than that.  You’ll take care of her.”  Shownu trusted Jooheon, just like he trusted all his teammates.  

“I.. alright.  I’ll stay here then.”

“Good.  Keep an eye on her.  The boys and I will stop by tomorrow to come and check up on you two.”  Jooheon nodded.

“Alright.”  There was little conversation left to be had before the call ended and Jooheon slipped back into the room.  When he entered, he noticed you sitting up in bed, hand on your head as you seemed to wince.

He watched your sling your legs over the beds edge, like you didn’t know he was in the room with you.  He rushed towards you, putting your legs back on the mattress and covered them, tucking you to seemingly trap you under the covers.  You whined as you tried to fight back to get out.  

“Jooheonn!”

“No!  You need to stay in bed!”  You kicked under the blankets as you gave up after Jooheon basically laid his body over yours, his body pushing you down into the mattress.  You huffed at him as he looked down at you.

“You’re a bully,” you huffed at him, as he just smiled back at you.  He nuzzled your nose against his as you sighed.  He rolled off you, onto the empty space next to you and kept one of his arms around your waist, the other folded under his head as he looked at the side of your head as you lay on your back.  

The two of you lay in silence for quite some time, to the point Jooheon felt himself grow tired, ready to sleep himself.  He felt you turn as you moved the blankets, and he soon felt them over himself, as opposed to how they were previously under him.  He cracked his eyes open to look at you, your eyes closed, but you scooted closer to him.  

“Cover up… you’ll catch a cold.”  He rolled his eyes at the irony and was touched that even while sick and half asleep, you were still caring for him.  He hesitantly began running his hands through your tied up hair that was trailing behind you before rubbing comforting circles on your shoulder.  

Maybe it was because you weren’t in your right mind, or maybe it was just because it seemed right, but Jooheon stiffened as you pushed your head to rest under his chin, grabbing the side of his shirt and resting against him.

“Uh-um, Y/N?”  His small voice whispered into your ear as you hummed back.  “What are you doing?”

“I know I’m sick, but you’re warm and soft and you smell really nice.”  He felt his own face grow hotter by the second as you moved closer still.  “I really like you, and I’m happy you’re with me. Sorry I’m so stubborn.”  He nearly choked.  

“Wait- what?  You.. you like me?” You nodded against his neck.  “You still have a fever, you might be delirious.”  He was talking more to himself than to you, but you shook your head.  

“No.  I’ve always liked you, ever since you held my hand.”  He remembered a year ago, on the first day you two met, and how when the light shut off and you turned on the mimic siren, he clung to your hand for safety.  Were you serious?  

“Y/N?”

“I promise.”  Jooheon wanted to believe you, thinking that your sickened state is the most honest state you could possibly be in, if not drunk.  If you really didn’t want him here, you’d make him leave, but you didn’t.  He decided that he’d throw all rational thoughts aside and take the chance he may or may not have again and hold you.  

He moved his hand to loop around you and rub your sore back as you fell asleep and he soon followed.  The two of you felt soundly all night, even through the majority of the next morning.  Jooheon didn’t wake up until he heard the sound of whispering and held back snickers as he cracked open his eyes to see the room bright with sunlight through the window and the remaining 6 members in the room. 

He noticed you still clinging to him, and how some, if not all, of the member had their phones out.  Most definitely taking pictures of the two of you all cuddled up in bed.  But, Jooheon wasn’t embarrassed, nor was he mad.  Instead, as he held you, careful to not wake you up, he just smiled and asked all the members with pictures to send them to his phone later.  

When you did wake up eventually, Jooheon explained that you fell asleep with a fever, that is still there, and that the boys were here to take care of you today.  He also mentioned how cute you were when you were clingy and told him you liked him, in which you turned into an embarrassed, even more flushed mess as you tried to explain yourself.  

Jooheon just gushed at how cute you could be as he attacked you with hugs and of course his high pitched voice to make you feel better, all before he told you he liked to you too.  It was the one and only time you decided that maybe getting sick wasn’t all that bad thing, with an outcome like this one. 


	8. (L)im Changkyun

_“I’m Y/N, I’ll be in your care.”_

_Her voice was just as soft and warm as her smile.  It didn’t take much, but those few seconds.  He already knew that that soft fluttering in his stomach was none other than a small crush, ready to blossom into so much more._

Changkyun quietly cleared his throat as he cupped his fist over his mouth, eyes widening a fraction before looking away from you before his cheeks warmed a bit too much.  He listened to you talking to the official next to you as he introduced him to you.

“The Maknae here is pretty shy when it comes to cute girls, don’t misunderstand him,” Changkyun heard the official tell you with a slightly chuckle in his voice.  Changkyun looked at him quickly, glaring a bit.

“I am not shy.” You chuckled at his hissing reply as the official just waved him off and with a few more words to you, left you two alone.  You bowed towards him before turning towards the youngest member of the team in which you’re now in charge of.  You only kept eye contact with him for a brief moment before he slightly shifted it to look at your chin instead, proving the fact that he was indeed shy.

“Well,” you started, “you may be a shy one, but I’m not the prettiest, so you’ll grow out of that real quick.”  Changkyun looked up to your eyes for a moment once again, ready to deny what you said, as you were probably the most beautiful person he’s had the pleasure of laying his eyes on, but once again was shied away.  

“So, the guys?” He questioned as he motioned behind him, turning slightly to signal that he was ready to take you back to them.  You nodded as he started off, you trailing after him.  Changkyun kept running through different ways he could try and start a conversation, but every one was deemed unacceptable by him, and by the time he realized it, they stood in front of the studio doors.

He grabbed the knob, turned it and opened it without hesitation, and let out a laugh as he looked at the chaos going on inside, but with his laughter there was a bit of cringe worthy emotion that made him want to just shut the door like he never opened it.

Minhyuk was running around, chasing Jooheon for God knows why.  Hyungwon was sitting on the couch, seemingly normal, until you notice the lump that is under his rear was most definitely not the couch, but Wonho’s back.  The younger boy pushing the older into the cushions. Shownu himself looking glum as he rested his head on the table; seemingly done with his team of children he had no control over at the moment.  And Kihyun had emerged dramatically with his iPad in his hand, belting a note that was stable, but coming from him, was rusty in sound.  

Changkyun had half a mind to run in and join the chaotic mess that is his Hyungs, but didn’t, or rather, was stopped before anything could even begin to happen.  He heard a clearing of a throat before he was jumping away from you and covering his ears in a sudden rush of fear from the noise you just produced into the room.  

You took a breath and, with all your might, pushed your voice out to scream at the highest octave your throat could take.  It was almost effortless to create a scream that sounded like it just came out of a horror movie, being a female with a higher voice range did wonders sometimes.  Once you let your scream rip and spread into the room, the chaos turned to panic.

Jooheon, who was originally running from Minhyuk, screamed at your scream as he then ran towards the chaser and clung to him.  Minhyuk frantically looked around until he saw the girl at the door with Changkyun.  Wonho basically threw Hyungwon off his back as Hyungwon jumped and fell unceremoniously to the floor before scrambling to get up.  Kihyun threw his iPad on the, now unoccupied, couch as his body jolted and covered his ears.  All while Shownu just jumped in his chair, and looked up, seeing you screaming.  

Once you cut your voice off, there was silence.  All eyes were on you and Changkyun, who stood next to you still, uncovered his ears and just looked at you.  Your face proud, happy and smiling.  You looked at all their faces, from the floor, to the duos hugging, to the man in the chair, all wearing the same expression.  You looked at Changkyun, to see the same face as the others: pure terror mixed with an overall emotion that just screamed “ _why?”_.  

“What?” You spoke to Changkyun. He just gave you this look asking why the hell you decided to do that.  “I needed to get your attention.”  

“A different solution didn’t present itself to you for the few seconds you were standing in the doorway?”  

“You know, that’s the most you’ve spoken to me since you picked me up.”  

“That, most certainly, is not the point right now.”  

The members watched the two of you went back and forth before Jooheon, who still held onto Minhyuk, piped up.

“Um, so uh-”  you looked at him as you smiled, like you didn’t just verbal attack everyone’s senses and second nature on what to do when they’re faced with sudden danger.  

“Oh, I’m Y/N.  I’ll be your new manager starting today.”  

“She also happens to be a banshee apparently,” Changkyun piped up, earning a small swat from you, which he bent out of the way from.  

“Just because you’re talking to me now doesn’t mean you can be smart.  I’m still older than you.”  After the small spat, the members all took their time to introduce themselves, as well as make you promise not to scream like that unless you’re being mugged in an alleyway and need help, because they didn’t want to go through that sudden panic again.  After promising with amusement not to do it again, things fell into place. You’re dramatic scream seemed to be a pretty useful icebreaker.

——————————

It had been 8 months since you started working with the boys. It was currently a busy afternoon for you, sitting in the passenger side of the van the boys take, scribbling away on your notebook on what do add and remove from their online schedule that was on your laptop you had stupidly forgotten back at your apartment. Your headphones were on your head, but turned up just enough that if someone needed you, you could hear mumbles and take them off to properly hear them.  You were taping your pen on your paper as you grabbed your phone to check the time when you heard a faint knocking to your right.

Sure enough, Changkyun was stood outside the locked van door, knocking on the window.  He waved to you slightly as you pulled your headphone down around to rest on your neck, and rolled the window down.  

“Yes?”

“Coffee time, my girl.”  You didn’t know how, but the shy boy who turned into a joking Maknae when you first met turned into practically your best friend.  The remnants of the shy boy who wouldn’t even keep eye contact with you was completely washed out by the natural, witty and clever Changkyun.

“Is it already noon?”

“Yes, now get out of the vaaan.”  He whined as he stomped around by the door, making you scoff and roll your eyes.  You checked the time, and watched as the 11:59 turned to 12.  You shut your book, stuffing it in your bag as you unlocked the door and stepped out, slinging said bag on your back now.

Changkyun and you had a ‘tradition’, as he called it.  After the first few months of you being with them, he had ran into you on his day off at a small little hole-in-the-wall cafe not many people know about on the second floor of a corner buildling.  He decided to crash your party and the two of you sat talking for at least 3 hours, losing track of time.  So, after you both enjoyed it, you did it again and again and soon Changkyun was meeting you, or taking you, to the cafe at least 2 times a week.  

_“It’s tradition now, every Tuesday and Thursday are cafe days,”_  you still remembered when you tried to tell him you were busy on a Tuesday and so you ended up going with him after he marched to your apartment and drug you out.  It was nice to get out and enjoy some coffee or a tea or even a pastry if you were feeling like treating yourself, even if you were busy.  

As you two walked, you talked about different, random topics.  To stupid politics, to opinions on how mosquitoes are misunderstood insects, to even how toes are just different colored dwarf potatoes stuck on human feet.

When the two of you arrived, you went to grab the table you two always sat at, the one in the corner with a giant fake plant and a window.  He already knew what you wanted, and insisted on paying this time, so you decided to let him.  As you sat and waited, Changkyun watched you, smiling as you pulled your notebook out again.  

The familiar woman at the desk only smiled at him as he approached the counter.

“Same as usual?”

“Of course.”  He smiled to her as she punched in what they always got, and asked for his money, which he handed over.  He moved for the next person and stood away to wait.  He wished you knew how much these days meant to him.  

These hour, or so days where you just sit with him at a table and drink coffee while you rant, or he rants, or even if there’s just silence, is something he didn’t know what he’d do without anymore. They were relaxing, heart warming, and tension relieving.  It wasn’t really a secret that he liked you, but he wanted little to no one finding out because then he’d never hear the end of it.

Then again, if someone were to ask him about it, he wouldn’t deny it.  That’s how Jooheon found out anyways.  He was playfully teasing him on day as he stopped by his studio and saw him stop working to text someone every so often. 

“ _What, you texting Y/N?”_

_“Yeah, what of it?”_

_“Jeez, you don’t hesitate to reply to her, but you keep us on read for like hours.  I’m starting to think you like her.”_

_“Well, you’re not wrong.”_

_“…. Wait, seriously?”_

_“Oh shit,”_  and from there, it was an hour long interrogation and multiple promises from him not to blab his mouth out to everyone about it.  He made him pinky promise as well as swear on different things he loved that he wouldn’t tell anyone, because all he wanted was a simple life; one where he wasn’t getting teased or poked fun at because he’s got a crush on his manager.

As he took your drinks and walked to the table, he watched as you scribbled yet something else down, replacing it with a different set of words.  He silently considered these small outings as dates, even if they weren’t, it was a nice thing to imagine at least.

“It seemed like a coffee over tea day,” he told you as he set your coffee in front of you.  “And this can go away for a while too,” he shut your notebook and slid it towards himself as he sat down, putting it in the chair next to him and finally plucking your pen from your hand. You thanked him and the two of you began your usual chatter.

The hour passed by, once again, too quickly for either of you as you two stood, him giving you back your book to stuff away and toss your empty cups before you left.  On the way back, he watched as you went to head back to the van to grab a few things before following him to set, so he followed.  

While you dug around in the van Changkyun leaned on the door, keeping it open. Getting what you needed, the two of you were off to set.  The day went as it would from there, working, shooting, make up, props until the boys finished, stripped from the stylist clothes and into their own before piling into the van.  

They all said goodbyes and goodnights to you, as you had your own way back to your home. Jooheon had picked you up, swinging you around as he said goodbye, earning a slight shove from Changkyun as he set you down and piled into the van.  

“No need to shove.” You chuckled at him as he hugged you last.  

“He thinks he can outshine my world class hugs.”  

“Trust me, you’re hugs are the best.  Well, maybe Hyunwoo’s are pretty close, buutt, you know”

“I’m the best and you so know it.  Don’t lie to yourself like that.”  You laughed at him as he hugged you one more time and piled in last.  With a final wave to them, you shut the van door and watched them drive off as you adjusted your bag and walked to the nearest bus stop to your apartment.

The next day was a day off for you and the guys, but after talking with Hyunwoo to make sure they were resting, you found out that Changkyun had moved to his studio for a while to work on some songs.  You figured he would, this was typical of him.  Always wanting to work on music, even when he should be resting.  

You got dressed, and headed over to his studio, but not before picking up something for him to at least snack on while he worked.  He had a tunnel vision while he worked, forgetting to eat and even pushing off going to the bathroom as long as possible.  He once called you to get your opinion on something and he ended up telling you he had to pee so bad it was starting to hurt.

When you got there, jacket on and plastic bag in hand, you punched in the code to get inside and shut the door behind you.  He had his headphones on, as you just walked up to him and set the bag next to him on the desk, making him jump a bit.  He turned in his swiveled chaired and let out a breath at seeing you and not some maniac. He pulled his headphones down as you smiled to him.

“Hyunwoo said you were working, so have some snacks.”  He took the bag and poked around it in, pleased with the selection you presented to him.

“What a goddess.”

“Yes, I am.  Thank you for noticing.” You peeled off your jacket in the warm room and sat on the small cushioned chair he had over against the wall, even slipping off your shoes.  Even if he was busy, you know that he’d enjoy just knowing he had company.  “What you working on?”

He cleared his throat, almost coughing as he just sniffed to make it seem his throat hurt and turned to the computer, “it’s… a secret.”

“Secrets are forbidden in this friendship Kyun.”  

“Well, deal with it.” You just rolled your eyes as you pulled out your phone and he slipped his headphones back on.  You wished he had a crappy pair that let you hear the sounds even if they were on, but to no avail.  

It was only 20 minutes into your visit when you heard him move his headphones down again and turn to look at you, lounged on the chair.  Legs over one of the arm rests, sitting sideways and your back resting on the other.  

“I’ll be back, gotta pee.”  You scoffed as you thanked him for the tidbit of information and he left.  You hopped up quickly as you plopped into his chair and put his headphones on.  He opened the window he had minimized and began to listen to it.  Whatever he was hiding you’d listen to and you were already ready to be met with some sick beats, but no.  That wasn’t what you were listening to at all.  

You were surprised to hear him talking into the mic, maybe trying out lyrics for a rap?  But, they didn’t seem like something he’d rap to.  You knew he sang for fun sometimes, but they just didn’t seem like lyrics.  It was like something he did just to talk.  He was literally talking to himself, and you figured you should stop as it would be an invasion of privacy, but then you heard your name.  

Your curiosity got the best of you so you sat straighter in the chair and pushed the cups of the headphones closer to your ear as you listened.  As you listened, he was pouring out all of his feelings, almost like he was confessing.  But, that’s exactly what it was.  It was him confessing that he liked you, almost too much as he put it.  He loved your coffee ‘dates’ every Tuesday and Thursday and they always cheered him up and gave him something to look forward too when things sucked.  

He explained about how he thought the way you scrunch your nose when Minhyuk would come to you with a lame joke, or how you would swat at Kihyun when he picked on Jooheon, making you protect the younger boy from the older what too cute for words sometimes.  He also said that he didn’t like that he was jealous over the others at times because they got more time with you, or they got to hug you more than him or whatever the reason may be.  He knew he shouldn’t be, but he couldn’t help it.  

He was pouring his heart out all to vent into this one voice recording on his computer and by the time it cut off, you heard the door click open as you pulled the headphones off and turned in the chair to see him, now just gawking at you in his chair and his headphones around your neck.  His eyes flashed up to the open voice recording window as he seemed horror-struck.

“You didn’t… did you?”

“Um, yes?”

“You just can’t keep your nose out of my computer, can you?” He didn’t say it in a mean, angry tone like you were expecting.  Instead he seemed to joke with it, as he shut the door behind him and crossed his arms. He seemed so calm and cool headed about it.  You, on the other hand, were floundering on what to do, or what to say.  You just sputtered out what may have been words, or just random noises as you pointed to the computer, then to him and then to yourself as he just walked towards you.

He grabbed the back of the chair, turning you to face him as he leaned down towards you, his hands on both of the arm rests, practically trapping you in the chair unless you slid down the leather seat of it like a liquid. Which maybe you would’ve done if you weren’t froze in place.

“Well,” he tilted his head a bit with a smile, “now that you know, how about we go on a real date then?”  You started sputtered again, as he just rolled his eyes. “It’s a simple yes or no sweetheart.”  You kicked at his shin, making him wince as you then flicked at his forehead.  He groaned at his sore shin and now tingling forehead. “What was all the for?”

“That was for making me sound like I can’t speak like an average human.”  You just pulled your knees into his chair as you started swiveling back and forth, trying to hide your practically glowing face.

“Soo, is that a yes?”  You thought about it and smiled as you nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go on a date.”  He jumped up, ecstatic.

“Really?!”  You smirked as you pushed the headphones on again.  

“Just lemme listen one more ti-” you were interrupted as the mouse was ripped from your hand and Changkyun quickly put the computer to sleep, knowing you didn’t know his password to get into it.  

“Absolutely not.  Do you know how embarrassing that was to make?”

“Awwn, how cute is that!”  

“Just go on a date with me woman!”  He left his work behind that afternoon, locking up and spent the rest of the day with you.  When he came home to the dorms that night, he ran to Jooheon’s room, jumping onto his form that laid on the bed with his phone in his hand before he rambled off.  

“Hyung, I got a girlfriend!” Jooheon gasped.

“Y/N?!”

“Hell yeah!” The two rappers celebrated his new relationship as the rest of the member’s gathered to know the news, and the next morning, when you woke up, you had spams from the group chat you were in with the guys, as well as individual texts ranging from ‘congrats’ to ‘hurt him and you die’.  You laughed as you finally read the good morning text filled with sickening sweet words all from your perfect, new, rapper boyfriend.


End file.
